roadtoeldoradofandomcom-20200213-history
Fred Warter
Fred Warter is an Art Director at Walt Disney Toon Studios, Disney Toon Studios, and Walt Disney Company, and worked on the visual development on DreamWorks Animation's feature film, The Road to El Dorado. Filmography Films *''Free Birds'' (2013) concept artist *''9'' (2009) - production designer *''Bambi II'' (2006) - visual development artist *''Home on the Range'' (2004) - visual development artist *''Piglet's Big Movie'' (2003) - art director, key backgrounds stylist *''The Jungle Book 2'' (2003) - digital storyboard: opening sequence *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' (2002) - visual development *''The Road to El Dorado (2000) - visual development'' *A Bug's Life (1998) - visual development *''A Goofy Movie'' (1995) - production designer *''The Swan Princess'' (1994) - background artist *''DuckTales: The Movie - Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' (1990) - key background artist *''Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland'' (1989) - background sketch artist Video *''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescues'' (2010) - art director *''Tinker Bell (2008) - art director *''The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - art director *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - art director *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) - key background stylist *''Joseph: King of Dreams'' (2000) - art director *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' (1998) - art director *Action Force: The Movie (1987) - background art director *''Starchaser: The Legend of Orin'' (1985) - assistant animator Video Short *''Adventures in Odyssey: Shadow of a Doubt'' (1993) - background keys *''Adventures in Odyssey: A Fine Feathered Frenzy'' (1992) - background keys *''Adventures in Odyssey: A Flight to the Finish'' (1991) - background keys * *''The Nativity'' (1987) - background color key TV *''The Boondocks (2007) - color stylist for 1 episode *''Aladdin (1994) - key layout designer for 4 episodes *''Animaniacs'' (1993) - background painter for 1 episode *''Darkwing Duck'' (1991-1992) - kay layout designer for 22 episodes (1991-1992), key background stylist for 5 episodes (1991-1992), art director for 41 episodes (1991-1992), storyboard artist for 1 episode (1992) *''TaleSpin'' (1990) - key background stylist for 1 episode *''DuckTales'' (1988-1990) - key background stylist for 24 episodes *''Alvin & the Chipmunks'' (1988-1989) - color backgrounds for 13 episodes *''Muppet Babies'' (1986-1988) - background designer for 34 episodes *''The Flinstone Kids'' (1987) - key background artist *''Snorks (1987) - key background artist *''Smurfs (1987) - key background artist for 36 episodes *''Dinosaucers'' (1987) - color designer for 5 episodes *''The Jestons'' (1987) - key background artist for 1 episode *''Transformers'' (1986-1987) - key background designer for 30 episodes *''InHumanoids'' (1986) - background designer for 13 episodes *''Action force'' (1986) - background designer for 30 episodes TV Movies *''Pixie Hollow Games'' (2011) - art director *''The Last Chance Detectives: Mystery Lights of the Navio Mesa'' (1994) - conceptual artist *''Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) - key background artist - as Fred Wharter *''Yogi's Great Escape (1987) - layout supervisor *''Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose'' (1987) - key background artist, layout artist *'Tis the Season to Be Smurfy (1987) - key background artist Concept Art Fred_Warter_01.jpg Fred_Warter_02.jpg Fred_Warter_03.jpg Fred_Warter_04.jpg Fred_Warter_05.jpg Fred_Warter_06.jpg Fred_Warter_07.jpg Fred_Warter_08.jpg Fred_Warter_09.jpg Reference #http://theartofwarter.blogspot.com.br/ Category:People Category:Artists